noelsimssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
OU-294
Latias Celebi Haxorus Umbreon Linoone |image3= |caption3= |loser= Zenith4759 |losers_team= Metagross Floatzel Jolteon Scizor Ludicolo Dragonite |uploaded= Jun 2, 2013 |link= https://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/ou-294 }} Battle Log Sonicfan45 joined. Zenith4759 joined. Format: OU Rated battle Evasion Abilities Clause: Evasion abilities are banned Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep Species Clause: Limit one of each Pokemon OHKO Clause: OHKO moves are banned Moody Clause: Moody is banned Evasion Moves Clause: Evasion moves are banned HP Percentage Mod: HP is reported as percentages Sonicfan45's team: Archeops / Latias / Celebi / Haxorus / Umbreon / Linoone Zenith4759's team: Metagross / Floatzel / Jolteon / Scizor / Ludicolo / Dragonite Battle started between Sonicfan45 and Zenith4759! Go! The Epic Line (Linoone)! Zenith4759 sent out Wallmaster (Metagross)! Turn 1 The Epic Line used Belly Drum! (The Epic Line lost 49.8% of its health!) The Epic Line cut its own HP and maximized its Attack! The opposing Wallmaster used Rain Dance! It started to rain! (Rain continues to fall!) Turn 2 The Epic Line used Shadow Claw! (The opposing Wallmaster lost 50.8% of its health!) The opposing Wallmaster used Stealth Rock! Pointed stones float in the air around your team! (Rain continues to fall!) Turn 3 The Epic Line used Shadow Claw! (The opposing Wallmaster lost 48.6% of its health!) The opposing Wallmaster used Explosion! (The Epic Line lost 50.2% of its health!) The Epic Line fainted! The opposing Wallmaster fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) Zenith4759 sent out Zora (Floatzel)! Go! Stally (Umbreon)! Pointed stones dug into Stally! Turn 4 The opposing Zora used Waterfall! (Stally lost 39.8% of its health!) Stally used Toxic! The opposing Zora was badly poisoned! (Rain continues to fall!) The opposing Zora was hurt by poison! Turn 5 Stally used Protect! Stally protected itself! The opposing Zora used Bulk Up! The opposing Zora's Attack rose! The opposing Zora's Defense rose! (Rain continues to fall!) The opposing Zora restored a little HP using its Leftovers! The opposing Zora was hurt by poison! Turn 6 The opposing Zora used Waterfall! (Stally lost 47.7% of its health!) Stally fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) The opposing Zora restored a little HP using its Leftovers! The opposing Zora was hurt by poison! Go! Princess (Latias)! Pointed stones dug into Princess! Turn 7 The opposing Zora used Ice Punch! It's super effective! (Princess lost 87.7% of its health!) Princess fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) The opposing Zora restored a little HP using its Leftovers! The opposing Zora was hurt by poison! Go! Starlight (Celebi)! Pointed stones dug into Starlight! Turn 8 The opposing Zora used Ice Punch! It's super effective! (Starlight lost 73.9% of its health!) Starlight used Psychic! (The opposing Zora lost 57.4% of its health!) The opposing Zora fainted! The rain stopped. Zenith4759 sent out Stalfos (Scizor)! Turn 9 Starlight used Hidden Power! It's super effective! (The opposing Stalfos lost 86.1% of its health!) The opposing Stalfos used Rain Dance! It started to rain! (Rain continues to fall!) Turn 10 Starlight used Hidden Power! It's super effective! (The opposing Stalfos lost 13.9% of its health!) The opposing Stalfos fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) Zenith4759 sent out Argorok (Dragonite)! Turn 11 Starlight used Psychic! A critical hit! (The opposing Argorok lost 75.4% of its health!) The opposing Argorok used Hurricane! It's super effective! (Starlight lost 13.8% of its health!) Starlight fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) The opposing Argorok restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Go! Sonic (Archeops)! Pointed stones dug into Sonic! Turn 12 Sonic used Stone Edge! It's super effective! (The opposing Argorok lost 30.8% of its health!) The opposing Argorok fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) Zenith4759 sent out Deku Scrub (Ludicolo)! Turn 13 Sonic used Stone Edge! The opposing Deku Scrub avoided the attack! The opposing Deku Scrub used Leech Seed! Sonic avoided the attack! (Rain continues to fall!) Turn 14 Sonic used Stone Edge! (The opposing Deku Scrub lost 100% of its health!) The opposing Deku Scrub fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) Zenith4759 sent out Beamos (Jolteon)! Turn 15 The opposing Beamos used Thunder! It's super effective! (Sonic lost 75.3% of its health!) Sonic fainted! (Rain continues to fall!) Go! CA17 (Haxorus)! Pointed stones dug into CA17! Unnerve The opposing team is too nervous to eat Berries! Turn 16 The opposing Beamos used Thunder! It's not very effective... (CA17 lost 48.7% of its health!) CA17 used Brick Break! (The opposing Beamos lost 50.7% of its health!) The rain stopped. The opposing Beamos restored a little HP using its Leftovers! Turn 17 The opposing Beamos used Thunder! CA17 avoided the attack! CA17 used Earthquake! It's super effective! (The opposing Beamos lost 55.5% of its health!) The opposing Beamos fainted! Sonicfan45 won the battle! Ladder updating... Sonicfan45's rating: 1007 → 1254 (+247 for winning) Zenith4759's rating: 1007 → 929 (-78 for losing) Zenith4759 left. Category:Showdown Category:OU Category:17 Turns Category:Uploaded in 2013